Sofia no!
by ZussellBrook
Summary: I can't tell you anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello author's note: Sofia's CPS (Creature Power Suit) color is red. Dipper's is white. Mable's is pink. Just making it clear. and also Jimmy Z owns Precious! Sofia owns Scarlet! Cassidy is my friend's OC. Her power suit is...**

The whole WK gang was running to Donita's jet. "Come on Jimmy!" Cassidy complained trying to wake up JZ for the 20'th time. "We don't have much time JZ!" Sofia said. "Wait, BRB!" she said then zoomed off. She came back in a minute wearing her red CPS. Sofia reached in he backpack. She got out 5 other power suits and passed them out. They were at Donita's jet a little late. The crew didn't see Sofia in her CPS! "SAVING SEALS WITH WOLF POWER!" Sofia screamed then ran off. "Well hello Ms. Donata." Sofia said rolling her eyes. "Hello mini Wild Ratt!" Zack said as Donita put a artic seal on as a scarf. The rest of the crew came in their power suits...or at least the people in the crew with CPS. "Wild Kratts!" Martin screamed and waved his blue wolf paw annoyed. Sofia rolled over. Cassidy was confused but 'twin telepathy' helped. Cassidy rolled to. Scarlet and the other wolves did the same s did Dipper and Mable. The white wolf became a brown wolf. The pink wolf became a mud spotted wolf. The red wolf cut her paw so she was brown in most places. Cassidy was covered in brown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris's POV

Martin and I didn't get Sofia's plan. "What the fudge balls?" Martin said making me and the kids crack up. "Was it something I said?" Martin said, but then got it and laughed as well. We then got the plan when Sofia and Scarlet (mostly Scarlet) moved over closer to Donita. Donita and Zack were to distracted to see that Scar (Scarlet's nickname) grabbed the keys and Sofia unlocked all the cages. "Live free and in the wild seals!" she said deactivating her CPS. We all deactivated our suits. 2 hours later we were back at the HQ. "Naptime." Sofia said falling on her bed and automacticly sleeping. I couldn't blame her today she spent 6 hours walking at school today with no rest, 3 hours running to save the creatures, 45 minutes rolling in mud to distract the villains, unlocking the cages for 5 minutes, 4 hours returning the seals home by running with no break, and of course running back for 4 hours. "She probably passed out." I said. Martin nodded. "Poor kid." he says giving a weak smile. "She was the one who returned the seals back home by herself." Aviva says as we all nod. "In burning heat I wonder how she didn't pass out." Jimmy says. "She's strong like her Dad!" Martin says. I burst out laughing. I feel her head. "Bro you might want to feel her head!" I warn. Martin comes over and feels Sofia's head. He gasped. It was **REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY **hot! "Dehydrated?" he asked worriedly. We send Cassidy, Dipper, and Mable to their rooms. We told Scarlet to go to, but she wouldn't budge. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy felt her head to. "We should take her to the hospital! Martin i'll get Cady, and when I come back you are taking Sofia to the hospital. We will come tomorrow for visiting okay?" Aviva says. "Take Scarlet to, or she will follow you and whimper, or follow you." she adds. Martin nods. Aviva gets Cassidy. Cassidy puts her brown hair in a ponytail.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin's POV

I looked at Sofia in my arms. She had a scratch on her finger. "Guys, what this?" I said. They all came over. Cassidy still putting her hair in a ponytail. "A cut bro." Chris said obviously pointing out the well obvious. I fixed the red bow in my youngest daughter's hair. Cassidy was a little older then Sofia. "Obviously Chris, I meant do you guys know how or when she got it?" I said. Cassie (Cassidy) looked down. "I saw her cut her finger when she was saving Thunderstorm." she said looking up kinda smiling. I remembered Thunderstorm the baby grey seal not white grey! "And do you know what happened next?" Chris asked her. She shakes her head. Chrystal comes in. "Whoa what happened to Martin Jr.?" she asked. "Well... HEY!" I scream. Everyone laughs, and I stick my tounge out at Chrystal. "She was the one who named Thunderstorm, Thunderstorm Martin." Chris says. "Shut up." I say. "Nah!" he says sticking his tounge out. "Nah!" I say sticking my tounge out. Everyone but Chris and I laugh again. Dipper and Mable laugh aswell. I roll my eyes and begin to walk out with Cassie and Scar by my sides, and Sof (Sofia's nickname) in my arms. "See you guys tomorrow, and Koki later!" I sat walking out. Chrystal follows. "Can I come Uncle Martin?" she says making what we call Tootsie eyes since Tootsie is always begging for treats. "Yes Chrystal, you can." I say. "YES!" she screams. "Whoa Chrissie calm down." Cassie says. "Chrissie?" Chrystal and I say in unison. "Her nickname Dad and Chrissie!" Cassie responds. "Whatever Cassie, let's get back to your sister." Chrissie says. Ha I like using her nickname now. "Hey! Only my family can call me Cassie!" Cassie says. "Well guess what, I am family!" Chrissie says. "BURN!" I shout as the girls looked at me. We got in the car, I put Sof in back, and we drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassidy's CPS is purple.

This is the end of the story, but I am making a sequel. Leave name suggests down below!


End file.
